The Ballad of Aveline
by Serpentine-Night
Summary: When the world is shrouded in twilight, relationships change and grow in the face of the enemy. LinkxOC Rating subject to change.
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Link's house was barren as Aveline climbed down the ladder, looking for Epona's footprints but there was no sign that they'd been there in days. She jumped back onto her horse, Faye and ran her elfin hand through her wispy straight hair in though. Sadness plagued Ordon Village as Aveline strode in on her large gray mare, her dark brown hair had taken on a darker hue than Bo remembered, looking more like sable-in-shadows that absorbed light as a warm breeze lifted it like a halo, a few strands covering parts of her eyes. Her honey colored eyes scanned the village, the sun's rays picking up on the green flecks in her irises and making her pale skin give off a luminescent shine. Everything seemed dull, bleak, and she didn't know why. The past couple of days she had hidden in a quiet part of Faron woods so her mare could heal.

Her face was very fairy-like with its soft jaw line and rounded nose, she had a faint rose tint to her cheeks that only added onto that image. She wore a long dark vest that was laced in the front and stopped above her calves with a large slit in the front and back that made it easier to ride horseback and revealed deep green stockings, dark shorts, and dirty brown boots. The small heels of her boots clicked as she jumped off of her horse and onto the stones that laid in a steady stream near her old home and took out an apple from one of the pouches that lined the belts that were wrapped around her waist, holding it up for Faye to eat. She was tall for a girl, maybe half-a-head shorter than Link who was an imposing five-eight at his age and had a supple, willow like build with the curves someone would expect a girl of her age to have. He walked over to her, contemplating what to say. She had without a doubt noticed the lack of the Odonian children that usually ran around the village on warm days like this one. He could see she had an eagerness in her eyes to see the closest thing she had to a family.

"Where are they?" She asked, patting the black and gray spotted head of her horse, "They can't still be asleep it's almost noon. When I was their age you'd never let me get away with that!" She gave a laugh that drifted through the air like a melody before she became very grave and solemn, something was wrong. Bo looked as though sleep had evaded him for days, rings had began to line his eyes. "Did you get my letter?"  
"Aye...Aveline, why don't you come inside?" He gestured to his house, "W-We need to talk about everything that has happened since you left." She cocked her head to the side before entering his home- which she thought was more like a cottage compared to the small house in Castle Town she lived in now. Small trinkets lined the walls and she remembered a couple with a small dreamy smile as she thought of a the memories she had had with Link and Ilia before leaving the province a couple years ago. She picked up a small dirty rag doll that had straw sticking out where the threads had broken over years of abuse. Its glossy button eyes stared back into her honey orbs, she looked at it's dusty dress with a reminiscent look in her eyes as she giggled softly to herself as she put some hair behind her ear revealing a small gold hoop earring on her right ear.  
"What happened, Bo? You're not acting like yourself and I couldn't find Link." She asked as she placed it back on the dusty wooden shelf, "Did Colin hurt himself with that wooden sword and the others are tending to him or..." She placed her hand against her chin as he sat down behind his desk. He finally spoke.  
"Those monsters your spoke of in your letter, I should've listened to your letter but because you're so... young. I thought it was all in your mind, that maybe traveling had made you sick but I..." Her honey eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. He closed his in return and sighed.  
"The kids are gone, Aveline, Link went to find them days ago and we haven't heard a word of-" She was already walking towards the door.

"I was in Faron Woods because of an injury Faye got from a Bulbin rider in the field and then all of those black monsters that were following us disappeared last night, I should've came back here instead of treating her and hiding. Maybe, I-I..." Her voice hitched in her throat, one tear rolled down her cheek. He rose and went to embrace her but she relaxed her body, standing tall. The nervous jittery air around her relaxed and she collected her thoughts.

"Times have changed and not for the better."

"I'm going to find them," she said in a soft tone, "I'm going into Faron Woods first and I'll weave my way through the other villages from there. I'm not coming back until they're all home again."

"How are you going to protect yourself? You're only a young lass and your bow and arrows are gone." She waved her hand as a way to silence him and he gripped her shoulders suddenly which made her back up.

"I'm not weak, Bo, I will be fine."

"I can't let you leave without a weapon," he said sternly.

"I have a knife," she moved the long vest to the side, revealing a long slender sheath that had gold leafing on it and a brass cross-like handle sticking out.

"You've grown." He commented, looking over at Faye who had many worn out satchels that were attached to her saddle along with a large rolled up blanket. She had enough to survive. He wouldn't give her that yet.

"The Bulblin who had followed me on one of those hogs in the field stole my bow and attempted to take Faye and all of my supplies but I beat him and in the aftermath," she put her index fingers together nervously, " he kind of broke it when I finally found it so I bought the knife off of another traveler," she stated simply with a shrug as she got back onto the pepper-haired mare. "Wish me luck!" She gave Faye a swift kick, signaling her to gallop back to the temperate woods.

"Be safe!" He bellowed as he watched the only daughter who he knew was safe run off into woods that housed the monsters of fairytales that he could only imagine.


	2. Communing with Nature and an Old Friend

Chapter 2: Communing with Nature and an Old Friend

The Forest Temple loomed over her as she entered it, noticing the lack of monkeys that always plagued the village by stealing pumpkins and tools during the winter. The old totems stretched their wings like they were welcoming visitors but their eyes said differently, the cave was large but she left like it was like being engulfed in an old world of tribal symbols that were sketched into the pillars of wood. There were a few Deku-Babas that attempted to get her which she sidestepped with ease and cut through the soft tissue of their mouths, and two spiders the size of her head hung on the vines to a door which she easily took down to climb up to the opening, she couldn't help but be intrigued by the connection to nature she felt but there was something eerie as well that tried to overshadow that. She walked quietly through the temple noticing a couple of broken cages as she traveled the west side of it, amazed by the size of it and the many creatures it housed. Her lantern illuminated very little of the rooms so a few of the monsters- especially the Skulltulas ended up terrifying her when they dropped down from their webs. She never liked spiders as a child and seeing some that could eat an Ordonian Goat with ease didn't make her mind change, their carapace had a skull on it and the rest was a bright crimson with a black face. She went as far as she could and turned back noticing that there was some blood on the floor that she didn't remember seeing as she went closer to the main room. Then she heard a voice on the other side so she hesitated and placed her hands and her ear against it.

"I thought you would be more..sturdy," a high-pitched female voice said- it sounded very foreign to Aveline yet melodic and her tone was abominate to whoever she was talking to. Maybe the fumes from the acidic pools she crossed were making her hallucinate, it would at least make sense- nobody was stupid enough to come into the forest- except Aveline and the younger children on occasions when they had felt brave. Heavy footsteps came up to the door and she quickly backed away and couched down into tall grass with her knife in hand. She was about to pounce into an attack as he walked by until she noticed a head of blonde hair and a two small blue hoop earrings on a pair pointy ears. He was startled at the scream he heard as two arms went around his neck from behind, his wooden shield digging into his back.  
"Link!" He turned his head slightly, his mouth agape at the dark haired girl. "What is with that face? It's me - Aveline!" His mouth clamped shut as he turned around to face her honey eyes with his cerulean blue which the more she looked at them seemed to change- they seemed wild-like and had an underlying fury which she had never seen before. His sandy blonde bangs were swooped to the side with the rest of his hair in a pointy green hat.  
"You shouldn't-" He began in a stern voice- which had been deepened because of his age- until she pointed her index finger at him, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he put his hands up.  
"And neither should you," she said evenly," the kids wouldn't be here so isn't it pointless to be putting yourself in danger here."  
"A-," he paused thinking of what exactly to call her. He didn't not think any of this would go over well if he told the truth but lying didn't exactly have many pros either," friend told me that something here could help me find them."  
"So that must've been the voice I heard," she stated, placing her hand in her hair and scratched her head in thought. "Where is she?" He stared at her in disbelief. Lying definitely didn't have many pros but he continued weaving them.  
"What're you talking about? It's just us here," he retorted, looking around the cliff-like area with the many wind controlled bridges that stood above an abyss, the bridges moved in different directions as the wind forced them to.  
"I've been in here a while- it must be this place playing tricks on me," she began trailing off, putting her knuckles against her chin, "but I swear I..."  
"It's not important now, Avie," he said placing a hand on her shoulder using her childhood nickname, then wincing at a pain in his side which her hands jumped to, pushing open a cut in his leafy green tunic and noticing a chunk of rusted bronze chainmail underneath it was missing where a deep gash was. He attempted to protest as she got on her tiptoes and yanked the tunic over his head and tried to get a better look at his oozing wound. She began digging into the many pouches that lined her belt.  
"I'm fine, it was just one of those annoying plants. I'm-" He said, ignoring her question as his ears turned a bright red and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Bleeding so shh!"

"Whatever I do I won't look into the light, should I get some roses with blue thorns?" He remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest. It earned him a small airy laugh.

"Stop it! That's a myth anyway." She pulled out a long needle and thread out, and placed a jar filled with a sticky clear liquid on the ground in front of her.

"Don't you dare," he said as she laced the thread through the needle and coated it with the goo. She held it up to her face inspecting it.

"Oh, please you'll be fine. You'll thank me later."

"No."

"No, what?"

"You're not shoving that into my skin, it's just a scrape-OUCH!" She quickly pushed it through and began sewing it through quickly. He closed his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Once it was finished, they sat for a moment on the ground eating some bread that Aveline had pulled out from one of her many pouches.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We?" He blinked in shock.

"You're crazy if you believe I'm going to let you fight through Hyrule by yourself. We're both looking for the kids and Illia, it would be easier- not to mention faster- if we worked together."

She was right on that but there was a lot more to do on his mind than find them, all because of her.

He nodded, she wasn't going to like this- that damn imp- but what was he supposed to do? Tell her no and that he didn't need her help when in reality he could use all the help he could get.

"We should probably get a move on then," he said as he got up, brushing the dirt off his aged tights. He pulled out a strange boomerang, that had a gold tip on one side with another in the bit of gold hugged the middle of it, and white feathers wrapped around it that fanned out. He whipped it into the air and a small tornado with golden specks followed it and pushed the bridges to face them. Link began walking when he noticed Aveline wasn't following him, he turned to see her face in utter disbelief as if she'd been stunned.

"There's supposedly a wind fairy inside this," he said,as he placed it back in a pouch," it's called the Gale Boomerang, If I'm not mistaken." She blinked a few times and looked like she wanted to say something but she quickly shook her head and began walking in front of him with her head down. "Anything you want to say, Avie?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Uh-huh, well, if you say so. There's one more room left to explore," he grabbed her hand and pulled her over excitedly," so we can finally leave. Hopefully, I never have to see a Deku- Baba for the rest of life."

They entered a room that was full of monkeys, who jumped with joy on giant mushrooms. Aveline looked over to see there was no way to get to the door on the lay in wait on the other side.

* * *

"Link, how are we-" In a flash the monkeys ran over to a thick branch that was above them and began making a rope, only holding onto each other's feet until the last monkey appeared with it's arms outstretched towards that humans, an eager look on it's face. He looked at her and gestured for her to go- like a gentleman but more for the sake of humoring her. "There is no way-" He walked behind her and pushed, her hands grabbed the monkey's and she swung. He laughed as she pulled her feet up to her chest in the air and looked down, making a uneasy sound.

"Ahhh, help please."

"Just jump."

"You're worse than a bag full of cats, you lunatic! I'm not doing it."

"Okay then so how's it hanging?" He said with a laugh which earned him a dirty look. She let her body go limp and began swaying until her feet touched the platform and she jumped off, landing in a crouch with a soft thud. He jumped and swung, landing next to her.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up, Link!" She pushed him in front with a crooked smile, he pulled out a weird looking black key with a bright red gem in the middle. It opened and they pulled the chains off of the door, and then Link pushed the door. It revealed a room with an acidic purple pool and three Bomblings on little islands that laid in the pool. The fumes were almost unbearable, Aveline was already beginning to feel light-headed as they went to the middle of the room and the door slammed shut by itself. There were two openings near the ceiling with a rope connecting them.

Two giant red scaly-looking Deku-Babas appeared from the pool, they could easily eat a family of Skulltulas in their steely blue mouths, slashing the acidic liquid everywhere.

"I think you're comment earlier jinxed us...big time," she said, pulling out her long knife and gripping it tightly. Obviously not taking the creature as a serious threat. Link controlled the urge to roll his eyes and pulled out his boomerang. "What's that going to do!"

He whipped it at the Bomblings and it made the twister carry it to one of the heads of the Deku-Baba who stupidly swallowed it, making it sink into the acid as the Bomblings exploded when it took a bite out of it. The other one did the same thing, if not more dramatically, splashing the liquid everywhere.

"Oh...so we're done here?" She asked as the islands drifted into the pool, they came back up with an even bigger head resting in the middle on a heavy body, she saw a yellow eyeball that looked like a cat's at the end of its snake-like tongue as it opened it's mouth and screamed at them. She threw her knife at the eye and watched as it flung itself to the back of the room in pain and spit the acid at her, she put her hands over her head and backed away, jumping backwards. Link rushed over and crouched over her with his shield in hand, covering both of them.

"You just had to say something, Avie," Link said, rolling his eyes. A large baboon bellowed at the top of its lungs from the opening at the ceiling, effectively getting their attention. It gave a toothy grin and showed the Bombling that he held by its feet. The Baboon grabbed the rope and glided across to the other side, Link aimed at the explosive creature and the boomerang hit the middle Deku-Baba square in the face, making it land on the ground, it's eye exposed. He hit it with one swift blow from his sword and yanked Aveline's knife out, passing it to her quickly. She nodded her gratitude.

"Not half bad!" She said as she sidestepped one of the smaller heads who tried to take a bite out of her.

The creature rose back up and screamed, the acid went everywhere again. Aveline hid behind Link who easily blocked it with his shield. They repeated the process once again and watched as the creature shrieked in pain for the last time as it tried to reach the ceiling as it slowly turned back, the eye fell out of it's socket and turned into some dark piece of armor.

Link took it and in an instant it was gone.

"What was that?" She asked, feeling her body ache and creak as she stretched. His quick wit covered the truth up well. Half of the truth, anyway.

"It's just something we need. That's all, ready to go?" He said, Aveline gave him a skeptical look.

They exited the temple and he watched she swayed back and forth, the fumes from the pools of acid had taken a temporary strain on her.

"Please! No more Deku-Babas." He heard her mutter in a quiet tone as she tried not to trip.

"Don't jinx it," he said as he slowed down to walk behind her.

"Don't get your tights in a bunch," she whispered, hearing a chuckle. Once they were at Faron Spring, they gave a sigh of relief.

"Heroic Link...," an ethereal voice began, "Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek...But know that these lands lie in twilight..They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form so, be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin."

Aveline looked at Link, who focused on the voice's words intently. Things were getting stranger and stranger, the lies and secrets more apparent. Beast form?

"Wait, what is it taking about?" She asked, grabbing his wrist and trying to keep from falling over. "Link, what aren't you telling me?!"

At the sound of Aveline's scream, a small imp-like shadow appeared, attached to Link's, wearing a strange headpiece. Its red and yellow eye twitching.

"Who keeps yelling?!" The imp shrieked in the strange feminine voice Aveline had heard earlier. Link watched as the color drained from her face completely with wide eyes as her body collapsed which he caught with ease.

The imp placed her hands on her hips. Her face asking an obvious question but Link waved her off.

"It's been a long day, Midna," he replied, placing Aveline's body on the soft ground, "an incredibly tiring day." He closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh.


	3. Enter Twilight

Chapter 3: Enter Twilight  
Slowly, her honey eyes opened, Aveline let out a breath in relief as she saw that the bizarre imp was gone- if had actually been there at all- and Link was on the ground next to her, watching her. She sat up and he handed her some sort of jerky which she ate quickly, feeling better already. The effect of the acid had worn off.  
"So what happened?" She asked quietly. He raised one eyebrow in response.  
"You don't remember," he asked and she shook her head. Finally a sliver of truth came out of his mouth.  
"The imp," he said awkwardly, not knowing what else to describe her as. "She wasn't expecting you to...faint." He got up slowly and extended his hand to her, "Midna believes you would be better off waiting in Ordon." His feelings were the same as the imp but for different reasons, both were selfish though.  
She looked at him, eyes heavy with hurt. "But why?"  
"She thinks you'll get in our way." Midna had pawned this entire adventure on him, he should be able to make her the villain in this situation.  
"But- I can't just let you go fighting. What if," her voice cracked but she quickly calmed down and began talking to him in a stern tone that made him wince," What if you don't come back? I'm not having that on my conscious for the rest of my life. If I hadn't treated that gash on your side, it would've gotten infected. Who knows that you're going to get yourself into."  
Something in his shadow stirred and a small creature with a red eye appeared, her other one covered in strange headdress.

"Hey, the only one who gets to boss fiddo is me!"

"So when he crokes you're going to take responsibility for it," Aveline snapped back, Link just covered his eyes with his hands.

"Girls-"

"Ohh! But I made a deal with him, you'll get all of the little Ordonians back and I get the Fused Shadows." The imp said getting closer to her face until they were only inches apart. "He has to do everything I say," there was an air of confidence around her as she drifted by Link," if it wasn't for me he never would have gotten out of those chains." Aveline's eyes darted to Link's as his eyebrows knitted together and he rubbed his temples to relax the headache he was getting from their bickering.

"Both of you quit!" Their heads whipped towards him, eyes wide. Aveline looked at him sheepishly and then Midna.

"He's always so quiet," she said, unfazed by the situation. Midna turned to her and shook her head in agreement.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having you around, he's not much a talker," the imp said, "and there is something special about you." Aveline didn't feel like guessing if that was a compliment.

Link looked like he wanted to facepalm.

* * *

NIghtfall came quickly as they traveled and their pace become slower and slower as the fight had dragged on, Faye was in no condition to be carrying two people and no matter how much Link whistled Epona didn't appear.

"We should set up camp soon," Aveline said to Link, who was carrying his lantern to illuminate the ground below them. He nodded but he could hear Midna's voice complaining already. It didn't take long until they found an area with a few tall trees by a plateau which wasn't exactly secluded but was better than sleeping out in the open. They had some decent soup that Aveline hid in one of the many pouches that lined her horse's saddle.

She rolled out her sleeping bag which she had bought from a traveling Goron so it was huge compared to her lithe body.

"We could share, it's big enough for two," she said meekly and rather awkwardly with her bright red face and her golden-green eyes staring at her scuffed brown boots. His face and ears weren't much different in terms of color as he watched her slid into it, her leather vest and boots hanging on a tree nearby. He carefully joined her and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, his arm wrapped around her waist and pushing her to his chest. She wanted to go against it in someway but instead enjoyed the warmth and let it go. It reminded her of the winters in Ordona when Link, Illia, and her used to sleep in front of Mayor Bo's fireplace under thick wool blankets to keep the cold air at bay. Her arms wrapped together around his and his soft breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

She woke feeling cold and the sun's rises rays hitting her eyes as she opened them lazily with an obnoxious yawn. Something was wrong where was Link...she turned to the branch she had tied Faye's rein's to- were where they? Quickly she grabbed her boots and yanked on her vest and ran towards Eldin Province as quickly as her feet would allow her, heart beating like a hummingbird's. All she saw when she reached the border to Eldin Province was a tall black wall with golden symbols on it, light and shadow seemed to pulsate inside it. She backed up in fear of what was lurking behind it and sucked in a breath. Did Link go in there?

"I'm not going in there, not again, " she muttered to herself, remembering how bleak Faron Province had been as if all the light had been sucked out of the world and only fear replaced it. The black monsters that followed her with their strange red markings- no, this wasn't the time for fear. She slowly walked up to it and placed her palms against it and watched as her skin turned to a grey tone and black markings appeared, she blinked with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around her body, watching as her hands turned back to their normal pallid color.

She took in a deep breath, hoping her courage would return as she closed her eyes tightly. A large black hand grabbed her leg and dragged her in. She didn't even look at it as she took out her knife and shot it out at the creature.


	4. Ugly Little Critters

Chapter 4: Ugly Little Critters  
She stared at the black creature, it's face hidden behind an odd-shaped shield with circular designs with dark tendrils sprouting out the top. One of it's willowy hands were wrapped around her leg and the other was raised above, preparing to strike, she took her dagger out of the beast's shield and slashed as the hand came down with enough force to break bones. The creature shrieked in pain and released her leg, she quickly dragged herself backwards and against the wall. She moved her hand and felt a barrier that glowed red and looked like ripples in water as she touched it. A portal formed above her and one more creature fell out. She sighed and quickly ended one of them, only for the last one to scream and revive the Shadow Beast. In a flash, she jumped onto the back of one of the creatures and used it's tentacles as reins. It roared in rebellion as she kicked it's side and made it jump closer to one of the other creatures. The Shadow Beast swiped at the other one, killing it and she quickly slashed its neck.

When she entered Kakariko Village, dust whipped everywhere as she quietly walked through it and to the Spirit Spring where another portal sat above her. The Spirit Spring glowed faintly as she approached it. She looked in the water and almost jumped back as red-yellow eyes looked back at her.

"Child born of light and shadow...the goddesses said you would come to aid the Hero Chosen by the Gods... He searches for the light to restore me and send away the shadows that plague me," it said weakly.

She raised her hand in protest and opened her mouth to speak but the spirit faded. She stared at her skin with it's new bluish-gray complexion. What did it mean by 'light and shadow'? And 'Chosen Hero'- it couldn't be talking about Link, the same boy who Illia would order around like a puppy- that Link?

She sighed and began wandering through the village in crouch almost like a cat waiting to pounce. Most of the monsters laid on the ground with large teeth marks in their bodies, flesh pulled apart.

* * *

He heard a shriek and immediately wanted to run to it but Midna grabbed his ear as he turned around.

"We've come this far so let's finish grabbing the Tears of Light," she said pointing back to Death Mountain which loomed over them. He nodded in agreement and began running up the trail. Midna began speaking at the wrong time as he began climbing a box.

"Do you like Avie?" He let go and fell. "I mean besides the fact that you have fleas and a tail half the time- you're normal and she's normal," she paused, placing a finger to her chin and grabbing his ear with her other hand, "well, besides her temper and how caring she is."

He snorted in return.

"And I guess she's pretty for a human. I kinda feel bad that you left her in Hyrule Field even though; she feed you, cleaned your wounds," she laughed," and even let you share her sleeping bag. I mean- it takes a complete sucker to do all that for someone who just gets up and leaves them in the middle of the night."

Link growled and began flailing his body in a poor attempt to throw Midna off.

"Woah, Fiddo, did I strike a nerve there!?" She said, laughing, "Maybe if you start moving we can finish before she wakes up and it'll be like nothing ever happened; wouldn't that be nice?"

He rolled his eyes and began his journey up to the mountain.

* * *

She sat in a tree watching a bright bug crawl on the ground, the way it scurried sent chills up her spine but the spirit did say that it needed to restore it's light so she hopped off the branch and began clicking her tongue like she was calling a dog.

"C'mon creepy crawly, come to Avie. I just wanna squish your ugly face, that's it," she said as if it spoke Hylian and was actually going to let her kill it. She watched as it looked at her with beady little mint green eyes and flapped its wings. She clicked her tongue a few more times.

"Aww, you aren't half bad, ugly little bug...thing. Now c'mon my boot wants to meet you," it began sparking like a thunderstorm. "What're you do-"

She let out a small scream as it began charging at her. She ran up a hill and jumped back into the tree. It stared at her again, flapping its wings.

"C'mon and get me, ugly!" She shrieked and stuck her tongue out at it. It began flying closer to her and she whipped out her dagger, stabbing it's head.

"Damn, you were cuter before I got the close up," it transformed into a glowing raindrop and she followed it as it floated away to the trail up to Death Mountain. She scaled the mesh on the walls until she found the tear hovering over probably the strangest thing she'd ever seen- Midna and a wolf.

"Where did this-" The imp said holding it in her hands, tilting her head.  
"Where's Link," the wolf backed up with a whimper, "is that- is that you?" Aveline said, looking at them with knitted brows. Link ran up to her, his blue eyes pierced her red eyes. He couldn't stop staring, _**red eyes and blue-gray skin?**_  
"We can talk about this later," she muttered and turned to Midna, "What else do you need?"  
"We're actually done now, Link," she emphasized his name," missed the bug you found." Link wished he could communicate as the thoughts ran through his head quicker than the sandstorms of Gerudo Desert. Why was Midna so passive about it?  
Aveline held her hand out near Midna, her eyes darting from her skin to the imp's. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape for a split second before she shook her head and began walking back towards the trail. Link slowly followed suit, Midna laying against his back.  
"So, you don't wanna know why you're not like everyone else in the Twilight Realm? I mean you did see what all of the little children look like in this world, right?" Aveline looked over her shoulder and shook her head sadly. She didn't want to know what afflicted her, it wouldn't make a difference once the world was back to the way it was before all of the black monsters and heroes. Why couldn't she stay in ignorance for a while longer?


	5. Eldin in Light

Chapter 5: Eldin in Light

They approached the Spirit Spring cautiously, the Tears of Light descended to the pool of water and sank in, the province returned to normal. Aveline watched as Link returned to his human form, his deep steely blue eyes looking over the green tunic that now replaced the black and gray fur. She was happy to see her pale skin again and her eyes were their golden-green hue again as they watched as Midna appeared in her shadowy form, a smile plastered on her face.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun! Don't forget that Fused Shadow!" She said and began laughing, " See you both later!" They watched as the imp dived into the pool and everything began to glow in gold and teal, an orb rose into the air and some sort of bird appeared.

"My name is Eldin...I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule, I am the spirit that guards these lands, o great heroes chosen by the gods...The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountains dwellers," it said looking to the mountains," But already these grounds have been defiled, draped in the shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to these sacred grounds and cleanse them." The spirit spread its wings and wrapped them arounds itself disappearing into thin air. Aveline heard like say," hmph," in thought.

They turned to the small gasps they heard from the Ordonian children whose eyes were wide as though they peaked at their Solstice presents.

"Link! AVIE!" They shouted and ran to them, Talo's frame pushing little Colin to the floor making the teenagers wince.

"Ouch," Aveline whispered to Link as Malo's small body swayed passed the blonde child, "he got air on that one." She slowly went to him and helped him up, ruffling his hair.

Malo gloated at Beth about guessing their savior rather

"I missed you all too," she said with a smile, crouching to their levels and checking for injuries as they spoke, Link listening to them intently and nodding with soft words. A tan skinned man walked out towards them in the robes of a shaman, thick black hair in braids and a large slanted nose with dark eyes that reminded her of an eagles.

"Young one, the children are fine," he told Aveline and turned to LInk "You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Link nodded when the children looked at him with large eyes, shaking their heads in agreement.

"I suppose so- me or Aveline," Link said scratching the back of his head. The man silenced him with the wave of his sleeve.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province." Colin's usual shyness faded for a moment. Was he even listening to them?

"Yeah, I..We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then," he paused, his voice dropping," until now- it's been like..."

"A nightmare," Malo finished quietly, the little dots of his eyebrow creasing together.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up..."

The shaman sighed," NIghtmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships," he looked over the desolate buildings," the dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and in the inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines." Sorrow weighed heavily in his voice," It strains the limits of belief...To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly. It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change..."

"In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here." HIs voice became empowered," but it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

The children all turned to Aveline and Link as if they knew the revelation that would help the barren village.


	6. Greener Pastures

Chapter 6: Greener Pastures

They sat by the spring as nightfall came, looking at the sky with dazed eyes. At the thought of Illia missing, they sighed in unison, Aveline turning her head to Link and then to Death Mountain's terrifying form that loomed over everything and threatened to cover it in fire and brimstone.

"Think we'll ever find her?"

"Eventually," he replied putting his hands behind his head. She turned around and propped her head up on her elbow.

"So what was it like- I mean without me leading the trio?" He shrugged in response.

"Well, by the time you left for 'greener pastures'-" he said, quoting what she had said two years ago as she left and earning an elbow playfully hitting his forearm.

"Hey, I was fifteen!" She brought her hands to her face and rolled to the other side, hiding her face in embarrassment," I don't even know why I said that, I mean we lived next to a farm- I've never seen a greener field!"

She started laughing and he joined in, propping himself on his elbows and placed his hand on the dip above her hip, attempting to turn her over, already seeing how red her ears and the sides of her face were already only had him want to laugh and began tickling her. He was able to get her to move her but in the opposite direction- the spring.

She gave a small shriek and a series of giggles as she rolled into cold water and shot up, wrapping her arms around her middle, her wet hair sticking to her face and her cheeks were a faint pink as the wind hit them.

"By the goddesses, it's freezing!"

"I'm sorry, Avie," he said remorsefully, he looked over the town and saw a sign that read Elde Inn and started walking her towards it, attempting to remedy the situation. Link looked at Luda as he entered and dropped one red rupee on the counter.

"Can I have some firewood and rent a room for the night?" The child nodded, Luda followed them grabbing two glasses of Ordonian Honey Mead and Link heard Aveline snort.

"I'm alright, Link, I used to swim in Lake Hylia at night all the time and I didn't even end up sneezing," she said as he lead her into a room with a small wood burning stove, bed, and two wooden chairs. The girl placed the tray of Mead and dashed out in more of a rush than necessary. Link tore off his tunic, revealing the old chainmail and placed it next to the stove as he started a fire. He could hear her inch closer to him as he removed his vambraces.

"No, you're not cold- not at all, Avie," he muttered to which she stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"I'm not actually. I just miss having company so I'm enjoying it while it lasts," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder and gave a blissful sigh which surprised him momentarily.

"If you were that lonely, you could've come back to Ordon. We all missed you and your letters always made it sounds so exciting so we never thought anything other than you were happy."

"There were times when I enjoyed it but I moved around alot so I never really dwell-"

"Please, don't say dweller," Link sighed.

"_**Dwelled**_ on it." Link put his hands together and looked at the sky, mouthing,_ thank you_. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"By the Goddesses, I missed you," she mumbled with a snort as he leaned into her embrace, making his chainmail and undershirt wet. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm cheek against his and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Link, I'm tired," she said with a yawn," are you staying in here?" He nodded.

"But I'm going to leave for a second so you can change into my tunic," she looked at him strangely," I don't want you to catch sickness."

"Thank you, Link," she said with gratitude and a small smile.

-o-

He walked back into the room and saw Aveline sitting by the fireplace in his green tunic, rubbing her hands together and then grabbing the glass of Mead, sipping it. The soaking wet clothes laid on the back of the chair to dry and Link flug his chainmail with the rest of the clothes.

"You should sleep soon, Death Mountain, remember?" He said, plopping down on a chair. She turned to him with a mischievous smile across her face.

"Oh, yes, with a name like Death Mountain- I can't wait," she remarked sarcastically as she got up and took a blanket off the bed. Link looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You shared a sleeping bag with me, you take the bed."

"You take it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Aveline-" He grabbed her forearms.

"Link, NO-" She put her hands on his chest.

And push. They plopped onto the bed with bright red faces, cerulean blue and golden green meet as their noses touched, the bed creaked from the pressure of their combined weight. They stared for a moment, just watching each other in silence. The warmth of the dying embers in the fire casting a dim flickering glow across their faces as Link tilted his head ever so slightly and closed his eyes as his hands moved to her back, pushing her down onto his chest.

Aveline looked at him with concern etched in her eyes that slowly faded as his lips touched hers, melding into each other. She tasted of watered down honey and spiced cloves and citrus as their tongues danced until they seemed entwined. His hand reached up and held her face at an angle, tracing the lines of her small face. It was quick and in the moment as they parted with dazed eyes. Link took a moment and registered what had happened as Aveline looked down at him through the dark veil of her hair. He stared at her, _what about Illia?_

He wanted to argue against it but he felt her lips hit his with a surprising amount of force, pushing all his thoughts away. She rolled underneath him, arching her back until the kiss ended, leaving them breathless. Aveline placed her hand over her heart, the few troublesome strands of hair fell covering parts of her face as she let out short scared breaths.

"What have we done?" She muttered quietly to herself. Link sat up and pulled her up as well. He didn't even hear her all he thought of was Illia with her bright forest green eyes that would stare at nature in awe instead of the golden-green ones in front of him.

In his daze, she grabbed a blanket and laid down in front of the dying fire, staring at the ceiling with mixed thoughts as sleep overtook her.


	7. Hiking to Death Mountain

Chapter 7: Hiking to Death Mountain

Link woke up with all of the feelings of regret burning through. He had kissed her first yet she shouldered the blame. He looked over the bed to her frail form lying on the floor, cocooned in a thin blanket, the top of his green shirt was visible and he smiled to himself. She hadn't left him despite everything he'd done.

She stirred, yawning as she crawled out from the blanket. They held eye contact for a few moments before Aveline turned away awkwardly, remembering what they had done the night before and began running her fingers through her hair. He went to the door and left for a couple of minutes to wash his hair in the spirit spring, Aveline quickly sprang out of the blankets and dipped her face in the freezing water that rested in a small basin by the bed and put her clothes back on, shaking her hair wildly to get the water to dry. She took a breath and placed his tunic by the chainmail he had thrown over a chair the night before. She turned towards a window and thought as she put her weathered boots on. Quietly she went to it and hung her boot out, hopping onto the desert town's earth. She peered her head around the corner and saw a blonde head of wet hair bopping around. He was speaking to Luda, who spoke in such a soft whisper Aveline couldn't understand what she was saying. Link she could hear though.

"Could you? Thank you. Please just leave it in the room for her." He said as a door creaked, her golden-green eyes widened as she darted back through the window.

_So much for leaving_, she thought bitterly. She wanted to leave and just avoid everything, the kiss, the monsters, but she wasn't going to hurt Link or the children she had seen as a child grow up. It brought tears to her eyes to think of the pain she'd inflict and there was still so much up in the air. She bent over and straightened the tunic just as the door clicked.

_Just act casual...nothing's wrong._

* * *

Link blushed as he entered, his ears bright red as he looked at her bent over fixing the hem of his tunic, straightening it with her halo of wispy dark hair pushed over to the side revealing her face. He felt something knot in his stomach; guilt maybe? She seemed unaffected as she walked over to Luda who was replacing the cold water in the basin with warm water from an iron kettle. He cursed his feelings, he cursed her. Maybe if she hadn't left Ordon Village he'd never have felt anything Illia, just Aveline. The small girl quietly exited, leaving them alone in their silence. He faced her back but could clearly see her face reflecting off of the mirror in front of her, the curtain of hair covering her face.

"I thought you might want to wash off before we head to the Gorons. If you still want to," he said, scratching the back of his head. She was hesitant, he could see her push her hair behind her ears as she nodded. He continued but he could tell she was in her own world.

"I'm-uh going to get some supplies from town. Is there anything you need?" Link walked slowly to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She seemed surprised as she whipped around, her eyes wide and slowly they relaxed.

"Oh, but what about what Renado said?" She asked, he remembered the shaman telling him to take the children back the day before.

"We can't, not yet," he said, wincing as he continued," I'll have to be sneaky about it but I'm going to keep them here until everything is finished." Aveline looked up and snorted.

"You? **Sneaky?**" She mocked, almost sounding like Midna which got under his skin but he let it pass. "I doubt you took my place as the village troublemaker."

"I don't find myself with a choice." He sighed.

"True, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

* * *

They snuck out of the small village and head towards the mountain trail, footsteps pounded against the Earth as they neared. Aveline spotted one of the large orange-yellow rocky creatures and pulled Link by his arm onto a different trail. Her distinct voice, whispering: "C'mon, we'll be spotted." as he stared at the creature in awe, if only for a few moments. She rolled up her long sleeved white shirt that was under the thick vest and ran her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat that covered it with a deep breath as the air grew hotter and more humid, making their throats dry. Link took a small flask filled with water that they shared as they hiked.

Aveline avoided most of the geysers, her breath hitched in her throat when the scalding hot steam danced up her arm, leaving a dull red burn. She continued their descent despite Link saying she should treat it first. She shrugged it off with each heavy step. They had barely walked a quarter of the mountain one bad move and they'd tumble down the mountains and back to the Village. There was no way in hell she was going to let the blistering burn stop him from getting the next Fused Shadow. Everything seemed to weigh down on their shoulders, normally she'd been looking for plants to treat her injury but there was no point in wasting time when they had no idea how much they had left before more bad tidings came. Link could see a grotesque figure in the distance as Aveline walk ahead of him. HIs eyes widened as he stepped back, grabbing Aveline's arm. He was so terrified by the armoured skeleton he fell back on the cliff rolling down to the village.

The shadow of the shaman hovered over them as they rose, groaning and wiping the dirt off of their clothes.

"You're very lucky the Gorons didn't catch you, going to Death Mountain now is suicide." Link stood up, facing Renado. "It's too dangerous up there for the two of you."

"We have to do something!" Link argued in a hushed tone. His anger obvious as Aveline backed up behind them.

"You're children, they don't see the strength in you or any other normal person."

"Then you can?" The blue eyes teenager replied. The shaman looked at both of them as Aveline placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We are only trying to help," she said. Renado sighed in defeat.

"If that is so. I only know of one person who earned their trust."

"Who?"

"You both should already know him, the mayor of your village, Bo." He said with a wince, not believing it himself. "Go there and since you do not wish to return with the children yet, tell their parents they're safe."

"Thank you," Aveline and Link nodded as they returned back to Kakariko Village.

* * *

They walk back down to the spring, Aveline and Link stopped abruptly, the shaman turned with a questioning look.

"What is wrong?" He asked as Aveline shushed him.

"Don't you hear that thumping?" Link asked, in a crouched position his hand on the sheath of his blade. The thumping got louder as it trailed down the mountainside. Link turned to Aveline who cocked her head.

"That sounds like...a horse..." She muttered, walking closer to the sound. Renado moved closer to his home, a safe distance from the commotion as Epona came sprinting through the street with two raggedy clothed bulblins holding onto her saddle. Who knows how far she had dragged them as they hollered, one finally slid off. She reared angrily, tossing the other one off and flung her body about insanely like a raving lunatic. Aveline cringed as she heard the loud thuds as the green skinned creatures heads hit the ground. Link attempted to walk closer to her and grab her reins. The mare's eyes became even more startled and she began cantering as if she didn't even recognize him because of her fear. She ran toward Aveline who quickly dodged and only missed her reins by an inch before the her chestnut body streaked in the opposite directions. Link took the distraction and jumped onto the mare's saddle as she tried to throw him off just like she had down with the bulblins.

He could hear Aveline trying to coax the horse to calm down from the sidelines and she could hear him repeating the same phrase over and over again. The mare flung him left and right

"Epona! Relax! NO one here wants to hurt you!" He told the magnificent horse as Aveline got in front of her, skidding to her left as Link pulled her reins to the right. She jumped on, keeping Link on her saddle as he maneuvered, eventually sitting straight up on the saddle. The horse finally relaxed as Aveline sat up, her hooves slowed finally and they gave a sigh of relief. Link slid off lethargically, his heart pounding and went around to her front. He patted her broad head as Aveline joined in, running her fingers through the white of her mane.

"Atta girl," she said as she made loose braid then brushed through them. "It's alright." Link smiled as he slid his hand into one of the pouches that ran on Aveline's belt pulling out one of Faye's apples.

"Shh, you remember me, huh?" He gave the horse the apple and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I assume she is yours?" Renado asked. Link nodded and explained everything that had happened during the raid in the spring to how Aveline had found him. Aveline chimed in here and there with small details that he overlooked as she braided Epona's mane, very much like Illia would've. He mentioned nothing of what had happened in the Twilight.

Epona calmed and they mounted her, slowly trotting to Ordona.

"Not too shabby you're a wrangler after all!" Midna quipped. Aveline rolled her eyes at the imp and Link sighed.

"No, not at all," he said plainly. The awkward silence continued for some time. Aveline looked away, trying to act oblivious to their banter. The simplicity of Ordona never seemed farther away.

* * *

This is a late update...sorry :,(. I've been drawing pictures of Aveline and Link...all things zelda so I haven't been writing much. There is a link to a picture of them on my profile if your interested.

-Serpentine Night


	8. Return to Ordon Village

Chapter 8: Return to Ordon Village

Soldiers seemed to be positioned everywhere near the provinces, Link and Aveline quickly took them out. The journey through Faron Woods was quiet and as they passed Link's old home. It looked abandoned and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. She didn't know what to say to him so she placed her hand on his, comforting him. He turned to her, taking in her appearance, her clothes were torn and her once white shirt was covered in dirt and reddish-brown stains. A part of him wished he could talk her into staying in the village but he shook his head at that thought. She was stubborn but equally maybe reason would nudge her in the right direction. He slowed Epona down,thought of how to go about the conversation, and took in a deep breath.

"The village has always been so nice this time of year," he said, acting as though it was a thought off the top of his head.

"Yeah, the weather's nice," she retorted.

"Fado probably has this hands full without me to help out..."

"And you'll probably be dead without my help," she deadpanned. He turned his head to face her, his eyes wide and his mouth a perfect 'o'. She crossed her arms and raised one dark brow.

"You're going to end up choking on a bug." He hastened Epona's speed as began seeing the houses of the townspeople. At the sound of her hooves the parents dropped what they were doing. Sera and Haunch were the first to come up to them. Link and Aveline told them of the children and the parents gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew! I can finally get back to work. Thank you," Sera said. Aveline slid off the mare when. She saw Jaggle and Pergie's door slammed open, the two of them of them ran as fast as they could.

"The boys?!"

"Are fine," She said until the parents were finally calm. Link went over to Rusl's home to see Uli on the porch working on her cradle. He told her of Colin and that he like all the children were safe.

"That should put Rusl at ease, thank you, Link." Link thought back to when he had seen his mentor. All the blood and he was still looking out for the village.  
"How is he?" Link asked casually.  
"Oh, he'll be up and about in no time," she said. He could hear the unsaid question that echoed through everyone's mind, where's Ilia?  
He looked at Aveline, guilt washing over him. His heart felt so torn, his thoughts swarmed around her. How long would it be until he found Ilia, she should have been on his mind not Aveline. But she was tangible he could hold her, smell the lavender that had been rubbed on her clothes, and see the sparkle in her eyes. He thought of how Bo must have felt, his flesh and blood missing but the child he took in constantly putting herself in danger.  
They walked up to the mayor's home, Fado ran out to embrace the two of them. Link explained the situation and the short man took the horse.  
"I'll take care of her, you two handle your business," he said, walking the horse to the ranch.  
Aveline knocked on the door and Bo appeared, dark bags under his eyes and the air around them seemed lifeless. He turned to Link with a hopeful gaze and took in his new appearance.  
"Come inside, both of you," the exhausted tone in his voice made Aveline's heart sink," Tell me everything."

* * *

"They're all safe in Kakariko," the mayor said after they had finished retelling the final part of their story thus far. "Renado will take care of them." Link and Aveline sipped tea, they were hungry and tired from the journey but refused to show it, not wanting to be burdens.  
Aveline gulped some of the tea as Bo began speaking again. "So how's my Ilia? Not gonna keep me in suspense are ya?" He nudged her, Link could see the sorrow she felt, not wanting to upset him. "C'mon lass, she's with them right?" Her head dropped down her eyes, refused to look at his. "Avie?"

"We haven't found her yet," Link interjected.

"Aye, I figured. I guess I should be worrying about everyone, their all in danger. Not just my own kids," he said, fiddling with his hands nervously. The silence was deafening, no one tried to break it. "I wish I had a way of helping you guys instead of feeling sorry for myself."

"Well, actually, mayor," Link started, trying to weave it into the conversation. "The Gorons,-"

"The Gorons on Death Mountain?" The man said surprised. Aveline nodded in return.

"Yes, Bo, the tribe has become distant from the people in the village nearby and unless we can do something about it-"

"They refuse to let anyone pass through the mountains or mines making it difficult to speak with them, unfortunately. Renado told us that you once gained their respect."

"Oh, so he told," he pondered for a moment. "Come into the other room and wait for me to return Link." He began walking to the stairs beckoning Aveline to follow him. They stopped abruptly, Aveline giving him questioning glares as he knelt down and pulled at one of the floorboards. Link stood at the bottom of the stairs listening.

"When I found you in the woods, you were bundled in blankets with this underneath you," he began, pushing away the hay that covered a package wrapped in dust and fabric that moths had ate away at over the years. "The note you were left with said to wait until the time was right to give this to you and, honestly, Avie, I can't think of any better time." She took it, carefully and gasped as she peeled away the wrappings. .

"Come downstairs when you're done."

* * *

Link felt ridiculous and uncomfortable, being stripped of his tunic and into a pair of brown shorts and a sash. He hid the mark of the chain that he had worn as a wolf with bandages. He prepared himself as Bo changed behind a screen in the corner of the room. He heard soft footsteps and turned to see Aveline. She wore an outfit every similar to his own; the long green sleeves were rolled up, revealing faded yellow lace and the thick white dress underneath. Stripes of gold lined the sides of the green dress. A thick yellow sash hugged her waist and was held there by small belts. Instead of her dark green tights she now wore beige leggings. He recognized that she wore archery bracers on both arms but only a glove on her right hand.

They both took in each other's looks, she placed a hand over her mouth to hide her snickering. "Got to say- I like the new getup, Link." She said finally laughing.

"This coming from my twin," he retorted, enjoying their friendly banter. Bo stepped out looking even more silly.

"Now, the basic rule of-" He gave a warning look to Aveline who quickly regained her composure," now, the basic rule is to knock your opponent out of the ring. You can use grabbing and pushing, striking or sidestepping them. But explaining isn't going to help much. Step into the ring, lad." Link sighed and fluffed his hair.

* * *

It was tiresome, Link's small stature had it harder than he initially thought it would be. Aveline had fallen asleep after their third match and he missed her laughter finding the entire concept of sumo wrestling hilarious.

Link and Bo crouched opposite each other, he lifted in leg up and slammed it to the ground to show his strength. Aveline stirred as the ground shook slightly. Link mimicked him with only a soft thud to show. She stayed perfectly still not even registering it. The match started with Bo launching his rotund body against his smaller opponent. Link remembered what Bo had told him in the beginning and sidestepped. The large man recovered and faced Link again, the Hylian stuck the man and pushed him back. Bo pushed him off when he was only inches away from the edge of the ring. Link finally used his size to his benefit as Bo's large hands tried to grab him, he sidestepped him once again and with all his strength- he pushed in out of the ring. The man tumbled backwards with a large thud as pictures fell off the wall and Aveline's body shot up, searching the room.

"What was that?! An earthquake!" She shrieked as her eyes met Link's then the mayor's. They both stared at her panicked expression before falling into a fit of laughter.

"That's what you get for laughing at the noble art of sumo wrestling," Bo said as she shook her head and stood up.

"I'm going to make some tea," she said before grumbling which only Link got bits of which made him chuckle to himself," Damn...boys...savages."

* * *

They practiced a few more times until they both returned in their normal attire and sat down on some pillows by the ring. "Took you a bit but that's some natural talent. It's so impressive seeing how strong you've become in such a short time. I have faith in you. Take care of each other."  
The conversation had reached it's end as silence rejoined them again. It was night now as Link and Aveline left the house. She had volunteered to get Epona from Fado so Link could rest as he sat on one of the stones in the small creek that let out into a lake. Link turned back and gazed at the window to Ilia and Aveline's room which was now barren. He remembered when they had been children the tree next to it had been more of a ladder. They would finish conversations and Link would sneak into the room at night when Aveline had left to see Ilia, he found himself wondering now. Had he been wishing for it to be Avie?  
If only this all was a bad dream, he thought to himself as small tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

A/N: I know the description of Aveline's outfit isn't great but I have been drawing it for a couple weeks now so by my next chapter it should be on deviantart.

-Serpentine


	9. Strength Changes Everything

Chapter 09: Strength Changed Everything

Epona trotted slowly through the night and Link could feel Aveline's body against his back, her arms limp, and the soft sound of her breathe as she slept. A mess of dark hair against his shoulder as her head bobbed back and forth. The smell of herbs wafted off her breath, he sighed enjoying how relaxing the sun warmth was as they crossed the path from Faron Province that lead to Kakariko VIllage. He noticed how many new guards were patrolling the area and slowed his mare down. Link grabbed her hand and tugged until he saw the golden-green of her slow opening eyes as she pulled her arms over her head and stretched. He rolled his tired eyes.

"Sleep well?" He asked in a quiet tone. She nodded in return.

"You might want to try it. We've been traveling all night," she said with narrowed eyes, a sense of worry in her voice. He could see her chin resting on his shoulder as she pushed her body up to look at the patrolling officers. "We need to do something about them."

"Only the ones closest to the village," he said, nodding in agreement as she jumped off the horse, squinting as she peered over the bridge. She could make out a green blobs and when she blinked it was gone. Link turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Quickly she shook it off and crouched in the shadows, following behind Link.

"I could swear..." she muttered. He slowly moved closer to the bridge and peered over. The green bodies were getting closer as he grabbed Aveline by the arms and Epona's reins quickly hiding behind a group of rocks that jutted out by a hill. Link could hear her suck in a breath as she was about to speak, he clamped his hand over her mouth and slid to the dirt floor. She was held in his lap as he looked over the rocks as a large armored ogre as he passed. Bulblins laid at the other end inspecting their dead which Link and Aveline had hidden the day before. All of the creature's mounted their boars and headed towards the village. Link got up and pushed down on Aveline's shoulder.

"Stay here!" He commanded as he leapt onto Epona's back and pushed Epona into a charge, the sound of a horn could be heard right after Link's silhouette disappeared into the mountain path.

* * *

Just as he arrived he could see Colin bruised with a gash on his cheek being held limply by the armored beast. It smiled revealing a mouth almost barren of teeth and gave a grotesque snort as it ran off with it's minions. Link would not allow them to take another. Illia. He refused to allow this revolting creature take him- not after he had told Uli her son was safe. Red rage splatted all over his vision, all he felt was hatred.

* * *

Aveline ran to the village as quickly as she could until a gray creature figure ran at such a speed she didn't have time to dodge it. She fell backwards as the creature got on it's hind legs revealing it's full height and gave an awful cry until it's feet hit the ground. The girl coughed in the red dirt and put her arms in front of her until the creature nuzzled it's face, pushing her arms away. When she looked up, she couldn't help but smile. She mounted the animal and galloped to the Village encountering the children.

"They took Colin! Link went after them!" Beth exclaimed in a panic as Renado ran out of the Sanctuary.

"Take this! They went east!" He passed her a long sword that bore the Hylian Crest at it's hilt. She nodded as she whipped Faye's reins and they ran at full speed until Link's green tunic came into view. She screamed his name repeatedly, he took a double take before he realized she was really there.

"Go back!" He snapped with a ferocity she had never seen before. It didn't deter her in the slightest. He tried to collide into her remembering the injury on Faye's leg. Her patience was going thin she could see her emotions all bubble to the surface, all that anger and hurt towards him. He could hear a growl in her throat as she finally snapped, pushing her horse into a faster speed than Epona could muster. When she entered the eastern part of Hyrule Field a wall of Twilight covered the castle and most of the sky. A gasp escaped Aveline's throat as she looked up, there Colin was tied to the pike of the ogre's saddle with a red flag above him. All she saw was a red flash as Epona ran ahead, dodging arrows. The silver of Link's sword slashing through enemies as blood splattered against the ground. He could see Aveline next to him, a longsword in her hands but her movements were unsteady. How long had it been since she'd even used a sword? Archery had always been her strong suit.

She crouched on top of Faye's saddle as the horse drew closer to one of the large boars in front of Link who was shooting fire arrows at him. Her lithe body flung itself as one of the fiery arrows sprung from the creature's bow, lodging itself into his wooden shield. It lit ablaze as he quickly threw it to the ground. She kicked the creature off of its mount and took its place, taking its bow and arrow in hand, she quickly took out the bulblins as Epona and Link went to the bridge. She jumped back onto Faye and went towards the bridge shooting any nearby enemies who could pose a threat.

His senses warned him of an ambush as he passed the pillars that lead to the bridge as Epona trotted onto the bridge, more creatures appeared blocking the exits with wood. The wood quickly began to burn as an arrow went off from a high point. There was no turning back now. He could hear Faye's distressed cries as Aveline tried to push her to jumping.

There were no distractions now as he faced the armored ogre. An intense hatred burned in his eyes. He ignored all restraint as he flicked the reins and Epona darted across the narrow bridge. The ogre quickly mimicked his actions. No matter the cost he had to do this. He was at a disadvantage with the setting of this battle alone, then the armor on his opponent. They made eye contact as they were about to ram into one another. Link could not deliver a direct slash with his sword but something inside him took over. He quickly reared to the right, slashing the lacing that kept the armor on the horrid creature. It fell with a metallic clank as they turned back around to face one another. Their dance continued once more, but as Link moved to the left the ogre swung its mighty axe. He turned right and leaned his over, he saw the exposed flesh where armor once hung and slashed.

The bulblins leader became stunned as he lost control of his boar as it ran onward until the ogre fell off of it's saddle and into the canyon below. Link gave his fallen opponent honor as he pulled on Epona's reins and she stood at her full height on her hind legs and neighed as Link raised his bloodied blade. The part of Link's heart that hated and wanted vengeance for the pain of his village and friends relaxed into a smooth hum, his eyes dimmed as Epona fell back on all fours.

Aveline allowed him this moment, she knew he needed it greatly as she stomped out what was left of the fire and she went over to the boar and unfastened Colin from the pike. Link turned to find Aveline trying to pull Colin onto her horse. He took the child and nestled him in his lap as they rode off to Kakariko Village. He turned and noticed the broken bow, Aveline was still out of a weapon she could actually use.

* * *

They finally reached the village, Colin laid limply in his arms- his hair matted to his forehead from the flames. The boy craned his head up and their blue eyes met, Colin gave a weak smile and then turned and looked at Aveline whose eyes only showed concern as she went closer to him.  
"Are they- is everyone alright?" He asked with a shaky voice. Aveline nodded and gestured for him to look ahead. Everyone stared as they approached, Aveline jumped off of Faye and pulled Colin off as Link dismounted. Colin began to speak again.  
"I'm sorry-Beth-for shoving you. You're not mad, right?" She only shook her head with wide eyes.  
"You should rest," Renado told him, "you will have the bed in my home." Link and Aveline agreed with him and headed for their horses but Link stopped when Colin spoke.  
"I-I finally understand what he meant" Link looked down.  
"Oh?"  
"When my dad said I needed to be stronger, like you, and Aveline," he sucked in a breath and stared at his tiny fist. "He wasn't talking about lifting stuff. Just bravery. You saved me, you and Avie?"  
"That's right."  
"You..both can do anything." The small child turned to the mountain. "You can do something about the Gorons in the mines too."  
Link and Aveline turned to Renado and then answered. "Yes" He gave a weak smile, he was injured but he would heal in a matter of days. Link laid the boy on one of the many beds upstairs and Luda stayed at his bedside. He examined his clothes, the sleeve burned and then felt the stickiness against his face. He remember all the blood on his face and wondered if he had scared the children. Aveline didn't look much better.  
Renado came upstairs as Aveline tried to wipe the blood off of her face with her palm. "Please, the both of you, take a bath in the spring, we'll wash your clothes. Aveline was about to speak but Renado spoke.  
"I doubt your appearances will impress anyone, not even the Gorons. It is almost night, you should eat and sleep before going to see them."  
A ghost of a smile graced Link's lips and Aveline cocked her head to the side with an awkward laugh. They both agreed and walked out. Renado frowned once they left, the chaos the world had been plunged into had not only turned Link into a man but Colin as well.

* * *

Link and Aveline sat awkwardly in the warm water, she hid behind a rock while he rested on said rock. Both their faces blushed an intense red.  
"So...how was your day?" She asked, scratching the back of her head, feeling her wet hair. Link turned to her and splashed, the water hitting her face as he gave her a look of doom.  
"Mine was just peachy too," she retorted as she kicked the water in his face and moved further away.  
He found himself wondering how she had changed so little. Mischief seemed to be embedded into her. He wished with all his heart that despite everything they had gone through, that she would never change.


	10. The Gorons

Chapter 10:The Gorons

When the sun rose so did they, Link and Aveline followed the trail they had found before. It was long and frustrating but the cool morning air was nice even with the geysers going off. Aveline tightened the sash that held her new sword. Renado had said that it had belonged to a woman long ago. It was a simple sword with ornate carvings into the hilt that had worn away with age jewels embellishing them, the Hylian Crest visible on the blade because of the red gems that had been placed centuries ago.

Link also wore the crest on his new shield that Malo had found in one of the abandoned stores. The crest was only seen on Hylian soldiers, the red bird with its wings outspread below the Triforce as if to protect it. Seeing these items made the question in their minds grow louder._ Where are we from?_  
The path from the other day was impossible now to cross; Gorons worked walking and talking. He could see the shine in Aveline's eyes though that thought differently as she crouched down. She placed a finger to her lips and began hiding behind the mine carts and in the shadows until she found a rock large enough to hide behind. He thought he had lost her many times until he saw the red in her hair hit the light when she had to go through the sun's rays. He was not as bold as her and waved as she moved along, he would wait until night came.

* * *

By sunset she was at a very strange stone, she was happy that this time she had not gotten any serious injuries. A few small burns and bruises did not bother her in the slightest. The blue-gray color on her arm from falling reminded her of when she was in the twilight. Midna-if she was taller- would have looked very close to her.  
She wanted to stay ignorant but it was no way to live when the answers danced in front of her face.

Aveline gave a deep sigh as she sat down, leaning against the stone, this was not the time to get caught up on thoughts. She twisted her torso and looked at the strange markings, running her fingers against them. There was something that she needed to do here, she felt it in her bones looking at the markings, they resembled notes strangely. Why put music notes on a stone in the middle of Death Mountain? She hummed quietly to herself, making sure no Gorons were close enough to hear the stagnant noise. In a matter of moments she was humming the rise and fall of it's pitch with more certainty. Once the melody died off a strange sensation hit her, like being torn away from everything in the world. She dug her nails into her chest trying to relieve the pain as she shut her eyes tightly. It became dark again when she opened her eyes, twilight engulfed her new surroundings.

Tall walls surrounded her as she took in her surroundings, she sat in the middle of a Triforce that had been painted on a stone hexagon that had worn with years. There was a silhouette of a woman on the far side of the room. Aveline slowly got up placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. The woman turned around, she wore a dark hood that obscured her entire face except for the straight black hair that escaped it. There was rusted armor that covered her left arm, a dirted gemmed crest on the pauldron that laid on her shoulder. A sword was belted to her side, her hand hovering over it as she stood in a crouch. The vambrace on her right arm was raised high.

It mimicked Aveline as she pulled out her sword. They circled each other until Aveline tried to grab the woman's shoulder and thrust her sword through but the woman sidestepped her in a flash just as Aveline's fingers grazed her arm. Aveline felt the woman's armor hit her cheek as she fell back, blood trickling out of her nose as the end of the woman's blade laid at the hollow of her throat.

"If this is the height of your power- even with my former blade- you disgrace the green you wear. The outfit you wear has been worn by every woman who has assisted the hero." Her voice was strange, as if time itself could not stop its flow. Her demeanor softened slightly as she removed her blade and Aveline stood. "I am Lucia, Healer of the Hero of Time, if you find the courage and power that runs through your veins you shall bear a similar title and find what you seek. I do not have much more time the magic enchantment in that blade is fading, let us begin before you wake." Lucia raised her blade and bid Aveline to do the same.

* * *

Night had fallen and Link remembered the path Aveline had taken hours before and followed it. He avoided the many geysers, made his way up the mountain. he found a strange grey stone and cleared his throat remembering what the shade had told him.

To overcome the threats that face you… search for the ancient statues... Sing their written melodies- awaken my spirit...

Link lowered and raised the pitches in his voice until the melody matched the notes. He felt a calming air over him as though his body had been purified and healed.

When the mountain was silent again, a clang like thunder resonated in his ears with a flash of white. The world was surreal like it had been when he had met the shade in the forest, it was snow white with patches of fog and a castle in the distance. The golden wolf looked at him with it's red eyes as it became the skeletal man.

"We meet again." It's ancient voice said, "You have improved, you look more like hero, young one. Do you feel ready to learn the next skill?"

"I do," Link said, determination in his voice

* * *

Link's vision was a white blue as he stood up leaning against the mountain's stone walls his vision returned. He blinked until the mountain became clear again. He saw a boulder roll down towards him, he leapt out of the way.

Link panted and leaned against the wall, he stared at the bolder. It should have chipped or even cracked at least, he pulled away from the wall and turned when he couldn't in shock. His eyes widened as a Goron was emerging from the rocky surface. It had deep blue eyes and a small nose with a smile etched underneath. He jerked away and ran as he saw more Gorons appearing. There was wire mesh attached to metal platforms that he laced his fingers into and climbed up as he rose up large hands grabbed his forearms and pulled him up. He look at the two Gorons that held his arms and turned to the one who had followed him.

"You shall not pass into our mountains!" He stated," a puny human cannot match us."

"Well, I came this far when with your strength," Link retorted.

The creature's smile turned into a frown. "Yet you sing in the mountains? For luck, human?"

"Not one of my brightest ideas, I assure you," Link said, wiggling against the Gorons' grip that held his arms.

"Enough, take him to Gor Coron." He commanded and after a moment of consideration they dragged him along. His arms ached from the pressure they applied. He stopped struggling as he realized.

They were taking him where he had know it was impossible for him to go.

The Gorons avoided the craters that sat at the summit, where piping hot lava and stones fell and oozed down. They only halted when one of the boulders darted at them and then rolled into the large boiling crater. The Gorons led the green clothed warrior around it and to a path that led up the mountain. He heard a few Gorons that passed by them speak idle gossip.

"Another one..."

"I heard that a girl was already brought to Gor Coron..."

He quickened his pace.

* * *

Link was thrown unceremoniously into a circular room and back up. There was a large mat in the center of the chamber with three Gorons on each side, they cracked their stone knuckles and growled. A thud hit the floor next to him and he dropped his guard momentarily as a head of dark brown hair rose. Aveline stood, her arms were tied behind her back with rope which she was unsuccessfully struggling against. He pulled the horribly done knot loose. They both raised their arms in a defensive position.  
"What took you so long?" He whispered to her as the Gorons grew closer.  
"The geniuses that caught me decided that tying me up was a good idea," she started, rolling her eyes." You have seen their fingers, right?" She said in disbelief. "I always get the special ones."  
"Wait. What!? How many-" Link's head snapped to the side looking at her for a moment until a deep voice echoed through the room.  
"ENOUGH!"  
The room stood still as two painted Gorons moved apart and a smaller one entered. He was painted with bold pink circles and despite being as tall as Link was given immediate respect.  
"Are these young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them?" He asked in a quick voice. "I do not believe so, brothers." He stood at the base of the stairs and beckoned Aveline and Link over. Link stood at his full height and ignored the pain in his back as the Gorons walked down and faced them at eye level.  
I am Gor Coron, the Goron leader, little humans," he introduced. They offered their names in return.  
Well, young Aveline and Link, because of certain...happenings. I lead my tribe in place of Darbus, our patriarch," he tone stressed his reluctance at saying anything further. "Are you from the village below?"  
"No, we are from Ordona province," Aveline answered.  
"And what is your purpose? You are far from home." The small Goron asked.  
"Some children from our village were taken and we found them in Kakariko," Link replied.  
The Goron grinned and gestured for Link to join him in the center of the ring. He seemed more impressed than the last Goron. "You have done well, coming so far into our mountains. You are strong for being a...human. But," he came cold again," The mines are precious to my tribe, outsiders especially humans are not allowed there.  
Aveline could see the intensity in Gor Coron's eyes as well as the other Gorons as they stared at Link. He was judging him and Link didn't show an ounce of fear, courage radiated off of him. After deliberating he spoke  
"I could make an exception for you but you will have to best me in a contest of strength. Are you prepared?"  
Link smiled and raised an eyebrow in response. "Yes."  
The Goron smiled and took his position on the other side of the ring, Link mimicked his actions. He raised his his leg into the air and slammed it down with such force dust flew. Link did the same but didn't show his complete strength. A few of the laughed at the attempt. Link smiled naturally.  
Gor Coron's fist hit the mat as he hunched over, waiting to begin. Link only returned the ice cold stare the Goron gave him. The Goron lunged but Link quickly sidestepped it and hit his center, pushing him to the edge of the ring. He realized that he could use the creature's momentum against it.  
He struck Link making him lose his grip and pushed hard against his chest. He heard Aveline's gasp and then he realized he was being pushed back. He wrestled himself free and as Cor Goron tried to hit him again Link jumped back and pushed forward against the rotund being.  
He pushed against the Goron back.  
All of the Gorons and even Aveline were amazed as Gor Coron smashed into the floor. Link wiped off his hands to hide his astonishment but it didn't go unnoticed as Aveline chuckled lightly to herself. Aveline walked up to Link.  
"Never would have thought Bo could fight people so strong," she muttered. Link nodded, silently praying that the Goron would be honorable enough not to demand a rematch.  
"Young warrior," he said as Link held his breath in. "You have a strong will and sharp eyes." Gor Coron rose to his feet and led them to the stairs, the Gorons dispersed. Their leader stood there in thought, Link and Aveline searched for anything that might indicate his decision. "How might you use your skills?"  
Link blinked," What exactly are you saying?"  
The Goron frowned." You have seen it, when the mountain raged, all four of os elder- with Darbus- went to investigate the cause. The spirits entrusted us with a sacred treasure."  
Aveline stiffened when she could feel the lust Midna held for the object.  
"For many centuries it was safe, a secret, but when Darbus touched it...everything changed. He collapsed- and then before us he transformed into a monster!" The Goron's eyes showed fear as though the horror replayed itself before him. "He raged through the mines, trailing ruin and despair behind him, and then the volcano's eruptions began more frequent and severe. We sealed him deep inside the mountain. It has pained us to do so to our patriarch, but we had no other option." He shook his head of the memory and looked straight at Link.  
"I, Gor Coron, ask you to aid us! For the spirits have guided you." He bellowed. Link and Aveline looked at each other.  
If only you knew the half of it...  
Aveline stared on amazed as Link's face changed. Courage appeared across his countenance as he spoke," we will do what we can" The Goron seemed surprised.  
"We have a misunderstanding, she must stay here. You go alone." Aveline nodded understanding the situation at hand.  
"It is more important that you go," she started quietly when he turned to her," I will stay here and wait, be careful." It took a lot out of her to stay behind, she swallowed the worry. Link understood that as the Gorons bellowed in relief, other in contempt. It wasn't just about the village and temselves anymore. Many of Goron's refused to lower themselves to getting help from a human but he paid no mind to it. Gor Coron shouted and Link went past the two guards, ignoring the different looks he received.

"Wait!" Aveline shouted as Link was about to leave her sight. He stopped and turned as she darted up the stair with a small bottle in her hand.

"Take it," she said as she wrapped it in his palm. "It's the medicine I used before-" he nodded as she embraced him into a hug. "Promise me you're coming back" He heard her whisper, he pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

He went on his way when her grip around him loosened. He was hesitant but moved quickly so the Gorons would not label his curiosity as fear and went into the mines.

From his shadow, he could hear MInda's cruel remark. "And our reward... is your treasure..."

* * *

**A/N:** I have redone almost everything that I have written so I would suggest that you skim my older chapters. Thanks for reading!

-Serpentine


End file.
